all alone with you
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Senyum, gambar, sedikit obrolan dan banyak hal lain bisa dihabiskan bersama. Kisah tidak melulu sedih, ada juga seberkas kebahagiaan yang selalu dipendamnya, dikumpulkannya.—MikuLuka tersirat, bagian dari chainfic vektor.


**Disclaimer: **VOCALOID bukanlah milik saya

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Friendship/Hurt-Comfort

**Summary: **Senyum, gambar, sedikit obrolan dan banyak hal lain bisa dihabiskan bersama. Kisah tidak melulu sedih, ada juga seberkas kebahagiaan yang selalu dipendamnya, dikumpulkannya.—MikuLuka tersirat, bagian dari chainfic _vektor_.

**A/N: **Yo! Kembali lagi bersama saya di kisah NegiToro yang entah keberapa. Dan kali ini—mungkin masih bagian dari 'vektor', cerita-cerita ini seperti rangkaian kisah pendek yang bisa disambung sesuka hati pembaca *plak*

Memang urutan munculnya fanfic berantai ini adalah dari _vektor Kembali dan Pergi fanfic ini_, namun secara terminologis bisa disusun _Kembali dan Pergi fanfic ini satu fanfic yang belum bisa saya buat vektor_—ehem, agak ga nyambung ya?

Ah sekian curhatan panjang ini, semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita dari seseorang yang sudah cukup lama pensiun panjang ini~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Megurine Luka terdiam di mejanya, sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya. Pelajaran membosankan macam matematika tidak kunjung juga usai di hadapannya, yang ia lakukan hanya menggambar di kertas catatannya. Sebuah kerangka muka—berlanjut dengan sebuah wajah, hingga akhirnya lengkap._

_(Itu adalah Hatsune Miku—orang yang paling ia tidak bisa sentuh.)_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membalik beberapa halaman dan tertuju pada catatan-catatan kecil seputar baris dan deret.—_

Ah, ini adalah tulisan tangannya, kan? Saat ia mengajariku…

_Memorinya bermain pelan, melangkah kembali ke ingatannya pada hari itu. Awalnya ia ingin belajar Kimia dengan IA, tapi di sana ada Miku yang turut mengganggu. Tak lama, setelah Miku melihat bahwa catatan pelajaran Luka di sana juga terdapat catatan matematika dengan beberapa doodle, Miku memutuskan untuk mengajarkannya._

_Terkadang terpikir di benaknya, suatu keinginan. Keinginan untuk memberanikan diri dan menyatakan. Namun kesempatan selalu dibuangnya. Karena ia ingin selalu menikmati tiap momen manis di dalam pahitnya. Seperti teh hijau, di minum sangatlah pahit bila ditambah banyak gula sekalipun—ia tidak ingin memandang dasar cangkir secepatnya, sama seperti saat ini—ia tidak ingin segalanya berakhir._

_Tersadar dari lamunannya, bel tanda akhir pelajaran tengah berbunyi. Sesegera mungkin ia mengepak barang-barangnya dan pergi dari kelasnya._

xxx

* * *

**all alone with you**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Suatu hari di hari Sabtu sehabis kegiatan olahraga mingguan, Luka tengah berpangku tangan dan duduk di emperan kelas. Cukup capek setelah dikerubungi beberapa muka yang minta ia mengajar.

"Lu~kaaaa!"

Suara lumayan nyaring IA dari kelas sebelah memanggil, sontak ia menengok. IA, begitulah namanya, hanyalah gadis aneh yang kebetulan nyaris senada dengan Luka. Kebetulan juga memang, IA dan Miku seringkali bersama, mungkin karena memang IA yang supel. Gadis aneh berambut putih keabuan itu memang kerap muncul di mana saja mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh.

"Oh, IA. Mana Miku?"

"Ooh, jadi belajar menggambar untuk pelajaran Seni bersama Luka-sensei?"

"Hei, jangan buat nama aneh." dengus Luka, agak malu.

Pelajaran Seni kala itu adalah menggambar realis—dan itu adalah hal yang disenangi Luka kedua setelah olahraga basket. Luka memang sering menggambar dimanapun ia punya waktu, entah di tengah pelajaran maupun ketika iseng di rumah. Gambar Luka sangat—realis, mirip, hampir tidak ada cela. Luka sudah pernah mengajari IA lebih dulu karena kelas IA mengumpulkan lebih dulu. Tadi bahkan Yukari dan Rin sudah bertanya kepadanya dan ia hampir capek mangajar. Miku mungkin jadi murid keempat—dan mungkin lagi Teto, Lily dan yang lain bakal menyusul.

"Luka, IA! Oooi~"

Tak lama ditunggu, sang yang ditunggu datang juga—telah lengkap penggaris berukuran cukup panjang di tangan beserta kertas A3, pensil dan juga papan. Luka hanya bisa sedikit nyengir agak miris sementara IA menariknya menuju tempat menggambar.

Mengambil _spot_ strategis di pinggir lapangan, mereka mulai menggambar lapangan basket dengan sebuah tarikan perspektif. Tumpukan garis, cara mengajar Luka yang pelan (dengan nada yang cukup aneh), remah-remah penghapus juga tangan yang tidak luput bergerak.

"Gambar garis ke sini." Luka menunjuk ke kertas. Miku mengikuti.

"Begini?"

"Kurang sedikit ke atas."

Hapus. Garis. "…Begini?"

"Bukan, kubilang kan ke arah sini."

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran kecil.

"Kalian berdua—nanti kapan selesainya?" IA yang menonton sambil bertopang dagu agak menyindir di belakang mereka.

"Berisik!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

Bahagia, namun juga terasa aneh. Itulah perasaan Luka sekarang. Bahagia karena mengajar Miku tapi juga agak sedikit _awkward_ dengan sekelilingnya, entah kenapa. Perasaan ingin mengatakan—namun juga perasaan untuk meninggalkan rasa itu lalu, masih saja bimbang dipikirkannya. Menghabiskan waktu seperti ini, menjaga jarak antara perasaannya dengan segalanya—semuanya sudah cukup bagi Megurine Luka.

Ketika gambar mulai selesai, dan ketika Yukari dan Rin kembali ke lapangan untuk memperlihatkan hasil jerih payahnya kepada Luka, sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hei, libur akhir bulan ini ada yang mau menginap di rumahku?"

Empat orang di sana hanya bisa melongo dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku akan beritahu Teto, Gumi dan Lily…" sesegera mungkin Yukari mengambil ponselnya. "Kalian bisa, Miku, IA, Rin?" ia menoleh.

Luka menginterjeksi, "Jadi?"

"Mungkin bisa?" Miku hanya menaikkan bahunya, mata masih tertuju pada gambar.

"Kucoba." IA menjawab pendek.

"Kayaknya seru!" sambut Rin.

x x x

Pada akhirnya, yang turut serta adalah Kagamine Rin, Yuzuki Yukari, Matsuba Lily, dan juga Hatsune Miku sendiri. Luka sendiri menyesalkan sedikitnya yang datang karena urusan masing-masing seperti biasa—Kasane Teto pergi mengurus ekskulnya bersama IA dan Gumi yang sepertinya pergi. Miku datang cukup telat, katanya ia habis mengurus persiapan acara lomba untuk bulan depan, sehingga Luka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dan menggila dengan tiga sisanya. Lily adalah tipe yang tidak tahu malu dalam bertamu, begitu juga Yukari dan Rin—kurang lebih.

Dari awalnya makan _anteng_ pun bisa berubah jadi perang bantal dan lempar sana-sini. Walau berempat saja suasana cukup riuh-rendah, bahkan hingga tengah malam. Menonton video, bahkan sampai membuat video dilakukan—dan diakhiri dengan tidur lelap tanpa pandang posisi.

Malam itu, Luka tidak bisa tidur—padahal ia tuan rumah dan rumah sudah sangat sepi dengan suara mereka semua. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memutuskan keluar kamar dan menuju balkon—

"Belum tidur?"

Telinganya menangkap suara yang tidak asing—suara setengah ngantuk.

"Belum. Nggak bisa tidur." Luka menggeleng. "Kau juga, Miku."

"Ngg—aku udah tidur—sedikit."

Miku beringsut keluar dari kungkungan Lily yang tengah bermimpi indah hingga membuat pulau lendir di atas bantal, wajahnya lumayan kusut. Luka diam saja melihat Miku mengucek matanya dan merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai. _Sedikit pemandangan indah—_ia pikir.

"Tuh kebiasaan kan, _earphone_ masih nancap di telingamu." Luka menyentuh salah satu telinga Miku. "Bisa-bisa kau tuli."

"Biar saja." Miku sedikit terkekeh. "Tidak tidur?"

"Kan udah kubilang nggak bisa."

"Mau kemana?"

"Balkon."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

x x x

Udara dingin sedikit menusuk tulang malam itu; wajar saja, itu tengah malam gelap dengan sedikit bintang dan banyak angin, walau pagi yang hangat bisa datang kapan saja, malam itu terlewat dingin.

"Kedinginan?" Luka menoleh ke arah Miku yang terdiam di pintu balkon. "Sini. Mau lihat bintang-bintangnya?"

Luka menatap langit di atasnya, bulan jelas terlihat—sabit tampaknya. Bintang bertabur, terlihat putih di belantara hitam yang tidak dikenal. Memang, penglihatan manusia hanya sebatas itu mengenai langit—namun langit sudah menampilkan segalanya tanpa harus menggunakan teleskop. Luka selalu menyukai malam, di saat sepi temaram.

Tak lama, Miku berjalan pelan dan berdiri di sampingnya—melihat langit yang sama.

"…Langitnya indah." Miku berkomentar pendek. Luka tidak menjawab, hanya meliriknya sedikit.

_Kau lebih indah dari langit, Miku._—tentu saja ia tak terang-terang menyebutkannya.

"Hei, kau punya—kopi atau teh, mungkin?"

"Kau suka minum malam-malam?"

"Tidak—hanya terlalu dingin."

Luka bisa melihat diri kecil Miku yang bergelung di dalam selimut yang ia bawa dari kamar tadi. Ingin rasa hati memeluknya, menghangatkannya, mengelus surai hijau toskanya yang tergerai tidak terikat. Namun selalu ada tembok antara dirinya dan Miku yang dingin. Mereka memang dekat, tetapi mereka jauh.

"Kubuatkan cokelat panas, mau?" Luka menawarkan.

x x x

Luka senang dengan segala sesuatu yang manis, entah makanan atau minuman. Ia selalu menyimpan susu cokelat di kulkas rumahnya dan juga cokelat bubuk instan untuk diminum di malam dingin seperti ini. Segalanya hanya sebuah kebetulan, dia rasa. Ia menyiapkan dua cangkir di dapur, Miku hanya berdiri memperhatikan Luka mengambil cokelat bubuk dari lemari atas dan mulai menyeduh air panas.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tenang saja, Miku. Ini kan rumahku."

Uap panas membumbung rendah, air mulai menggelembung—tanda air mendidih. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu lalu menuang air ke cangkir masing-masing dan menambahkan gula; tiga sendok untuknya dan dua sendok untuk Miku. Luka membawa kedua cangkir itu kembali ke atas, Miku pun mengikuti Luka tanpa suara. Mereka kembali ke balkon tadi, kali ini dengan dua suguhan hangat di tangan mereka.

"—Manis."

"Enak, kan?" Luka mengeluarkan seutas senyum.

Sunyi kembali kepada mereka; mereka hanya duduk sembari menikmati sepi dengan balutan angin malam, ditemani secangkir kenyamanan pemuas keheningan.

"Hei… Luka?"

"Hmm?"

"—Kita… mungkin sebentar lagi akan naik ke jenjang berikutnya dan lulus."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kau—apa yang lebih kau pentingkan, menghabiskan sisa kelas tigamu dengan memori indah atau memori pahit?"

"…"

"Luka…?"

"…Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Menghabiskan waktu—dengan memori indah atau pahit?

Pertanyaan itu jelas menghujamnya. Pertanyaan yang sungguh aneh. Pertanyaan konyol yang tidak bisa ia jawab sama sekali. Semua orang pasti akan menjawab 'memori indah', namun 'indah' di kehidupannya sangat sulit diraih—salah sedikit dan semua hilang. Ia sudah cukup puas, menjadi seseorang di hidup Miku walaupun hanya sedikit. Ia selalu berpikir ia mengganggu sehingga ia menjauhi Miku. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Miku namun ia tidka punya alasan. Dan mungkin di saat-saat terakhir ia akan bertemu Miku yang ia lakukan hanya—_bersyukur di kejauhan_.

"Aku ingin—memori indah." Luka mengecilkan suaranya. "Semoga saja—memori itu indah."

* * *

**[Fin.]**


End file.
